


Erotopia

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: I had to make another funky AU where this could work, M/M, Multi, everybody dogpile on Fuwa, idk blame me playing Sims at 3am and coming up with the idea, slight dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Fuwa gets taken on a trip to Pound Town
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Erotopia

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's been over a month (I think?) since I last tormented Fuwa in a fic.

Jin’s eyes flitted across the spines of the books on the bookshelf, before moving to the next. It had been exciting when they’d moved into this mansion, inheriting all of the previous owner’s things—including their vast collection of books, that spanned across three tremendous bookcases in the sitting room—and he’d found himself drawn to the collection of alchemy tomes. It had taken much study, and many failed elixir mixtures that had him bolting for the bathroom, but now, he thought he was coming along rather well.

Except now, he’d exhausted his supply of reading material. Oh, sure, there were plenty of other books he hadn’t touched, but he wasn’t really that interested in the shelf of romance novels, or cookbooks, children’s books, or any of the books and articles that Naki had written, or…well, anything else.

He withdrew the first alchemy tome he’d read, flipping through it again, hoping perhaps that he’d missed something, a recipe he hadn’t tried concocting yet, but no. No, he’d made plenty of Vials Of Bliss, and Invigorating Elixirs (which Raiden appreciated on the one day he worked for 17 hours straight at work). He’d made Cure Elixirs, Jars Of Friendship, more than he could remember, and he’d sold most at the apothecary in town, in case any of the people in town needed some liquid help with their lives. He felt good helping people, and he’d even had a few people ask him to make elixirs specifically for them, so he made a little money on the side.

Jin sighed, sliding the book back into place, then frowned, noticing how it was sticking out a bit further than the other books on the shelf. He gave it a tentative push, but no, it was in as far as it could go. He took the book out once again, then removed a few books beside it.

There was a book pressed up against the back of the bookcase, having somehow been pushed back behind the others. He reached back, carefully grasping it, and wriggled it free.

It looked incredibly old, and there was nothing written on the cover, even after Jin wiped the layer of dust away. 

Curiosity overtook him, and Jin put the other books back on the shelf, then sat down with this mysterious new (old? Ancient?) one. It fell open in his lap, and he recognized the words on the page instantly. 

It was an elixir recipe.

Jin grinned as he scanned the page. He had all of these ingredients…and it didn’t took too hard. It looked like it would take a bit of time to make, but he had the day off today, and no one would be home for several hours. Even if he messed up, he’d have plenty of time to open the windows and air the house out before anyone got home. 

Jin got to his feet, holding the book close, and he left the room, heading for the nearby alchemy station. This would be fun!

*

After three hours had passed, and Jin had stirred the cauldron fifty times clockwise, let the contents sit for half an hour, then stirred it another fifty times, adding more ingredients before another fifty stirs, he was beginning to doubt how fun it actually was. When he added the last ingredient, he held his breath, hoping the entire mixture wouldn’t explode into rancid billowing plumes.

But it was perfect. The liquid was an oddly shimmering purple, and he filled a bottle with it, holding it up to the light. It was pretty…but he had no idea what it was supposed to be used for. Strangely enough, the book didn’t say what this recipe was, and Jin sure didn’t want to test it out on himself. What if it made him bald? Or made his hair grow really long? Or turned him into a little kid, or an old man? Or turned him into a woman? Or turned him into a big demon with glowing eyes? Or a robot?

He couldn’t help but laugh at his mind’s very bizarre speculations, even as he moved the bottle slightly, watching the shimmering mixture swirl around within.

“What are you doing?”

Jin yelped, jumping at least a few inches off the floor in surprise, and as he did so, his grip on the bottle loosened, and it went sailing behind him, the contents flying out of the uncorked top and splashing directly onto Fuwa.

 _Oh no_ , Jin thought to himself, hoping that Fuwa wouldn’t grow into a Godzilla-sized monster, or grow a second head, or…or anything else awful! He would get in so much trouble if that happened, especially when Horobi found out that he’d made an elixir from a suspicious book.

But…nothing happened. Fuwa simply stood there, drenched by the liquid, his hand moving up to wipe his face and push his soggy hair out of his eyes.

“You surprised me!” Jin said, huffing slightly. All of that hard work, for nothing! But…maybe now he could figure out what the elixir was supposed to be for. “Are…you ok?”

“Aside from being soaked with this stuff?” Fuwa asked, taking off his suit jacket. “Geez…it went everywhere. I hope this’ll come out. What _was_ this, anyway?”

Jin felt like pouting. Nothing had happened! Such a mysterious elixir recipe, and all it did was make Fuwa-san complain. Well, and it smelled nice. Maybe it had just been a fancy old perfume recipe. “Oh…nothing. It was a dud,” Jin replied.

Just then, Raiden returned from his jog, and he skirted the sparkly puddle on the floor, not to mention the drenched and cranky-looking Fuwa. “What happened to _you_?” he asked. “Hmm…you smell kinda nice.”

“Thanks,” Fuwa said, sounding far more sarcastic than was necessary. Maybe the concoction smelled pleasant, but he felt disgusting, like he’d gotten caught in a downpour. He needed a shower, pronto, and then he’d have to see how damaged his clothes were. He couldn’t get to the dry cleaner till Monday; hopefully they wouldn’t be ruined. Maybe he shouldn’t have startled Jin, but he hadn’t expected such an over the top reaction to his arrival. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “I need to shower and change,” he grumbled, heading for the staircase, hoping he wasn’t rude for not offering to help clean the mess up, but, well…Jin wasn’t soaked in sparkle juice. He could take care of it. Maybe Raiden would help Jin. As Fuwa headed upstairs, he heard Horobi and Naki come in; surely someone would assist Jin with his cleanup. 

He’d never liked that alchemy station. Sure, he’d learned the Vial Of Bliss recipe, and tried making it once, only to get it spectacularly wrong, turning himself into a frog, only saved when Jin made a cure elixir for him. It had been humiliating. He’d remembered Raiden offering to kiss him so “the frog could become a prince again.” He hadn’t spoken to him for a week after that.

Once upstairs, Fuwa ducked into the bathroom he shared with Raiden. With the size of this house, he’d been surprised that every bedroom didn’t have its own private bathroom; only he and Naki had to share bathrooms with the others. Which wasn’t a big deal, Fuwa supposed, but today he wanted to sulk, and he was sure that Raiden wanted a shower of his own after jogging, so Fuwa would have to be mindful of how long he was taking.

Fuwa sighed, shucking his clothing and letting it fall to the floor with a soggy thud. He didn’t even want to look at it right now. He went to the shower, getting the water running, having to adjust it several times before he could find a temperature that was just right. Everything felt too hot, he thought to himself, before finally stepping into the shower and sliding the door closed, letting the water run down his neck. He hoped that elixir had been a dud; if he wound up sick from it, he wouldn’t be very happy at all. Even if it was the weekend, he doubted he could conquer a cold that quickly, and he didn’t want to miss any work next week. He was so close to a promotion…

He heard the shower door thud softly, and he jerked back, blinking water out of his eyes, certain he was hallucinating because Raiden was standing in the shower with him. “What..?”

“Let me wash your back,” Raiden said. Not waiting for a reply, he picked up Fuwa’s soap, working up a good lather.

A small sound echoed in Fuwa’s throat as Raiden’s hands moved across his shoulders, both washing him and working his fingers into tight muscles. It felt amazing, even if it was very odd that Raiden had just stepped into the shower with him, when it seemed to Fuwa that they barely got along most days. And he still felt strangely warm, and Raiden’s touch was, to his mortification, making him quite hard.

Raiden continued massaging the soap into Fuwa’s skin, moving his way down his back, until his hands were on his backside, and Fuwa stammered, “I-I think I can manage from here.” His words went unheeded, however, as Raiden’s fingers kneaded Fuwa’s ass until he felt like panting.

Why did everything feel so _good_?

Then Raiden’s finger was slipping between his cheeks, rubbing in a teasing manner across his hole, and Fuwa couldn’t help but whimper softly. Raiden’s arm slid around Fuwa’s hip, his free hand wrapping around his shaft and giving him a few teasing strokes.

It was all too much, and Raiden’s touch was electrifying. It seemed as though he had barely touched Fuwa before he came, his body trembling. He felt as though his legs were going to give out.

Then Raiden was guiding him under the spray, rinsing him off, and they stepped out of the shower, toweling off quickly, before Raiden led him into his bedroom. Before Fuwa knew it, he was sprawled on Raiden’s bed, struggling to keep from crying out in pleasure as Raiden’s tongue worked its way into his body. He was so hard again already, he felt as though he were going to burst! His eyes lulled closed, gasping softly as Raiden’s tongue continued its exploration.

Fuwa barely registered the sound of the bedroom door closing, didn’t think anything of it as the mattress shifted slightly. When he felt the head of a shaft against his lips, he parted them eagerly, taking the length into his mouth, moaning around it as he felt slender fingers wrap around his own shaft.

A slick finger replaced Raiden’s tongue, and Fuwa moaned again, hearing a soft groan come from nearby. The shaft thrust shallowly into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair, even as a finger flicked against one of his nipples, making him squirm. 

This was so much…too much, his pleasure-addled brain realized. More time had passed than he’d realized, as he felt three fingers slipping from his body, and the feeling of a thick cock replaced them, and he heard Raiden’s groan of pleasure.

_Then whose dick is in my mouth? _Fuwa wondered absently, struggling to open his eyes.__

__Someone was lowering themselves onto his own shaft, and Fuwa moaned in surprise._ _

__How many people were in here?_ _

__Raiden quickly set a pace that matched that of…well, whoever was riding him, and Fuwa whimpered around the shaft that continued to thrust into his mouth. It was so much, it was so damn good, he wanted to weep in pleasure. But he also wanted to know what, exactly, was going on, and he finally managed to open his eyes._ _

__Horobi was half straddling his shoulders, his hips snapping forward as he continued to fuck Fuwa’s mouth. Beyond him, he could see—and feel—Raiden thrusting into him, his own eyes closing in pleasure. And just beyond Horobi, he could see Naki furiously riding him. It didn’t even look like they had taken off more clothes than was absolutely necessary before they’d hopped on his dick. At least Horobi’s pants were gone, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned._ _

__But the various states of undress, the sounds of pleasure that were mingling in the room, the very fact that they all wanted him this badly..!_ _

__Then Horobi was crying out, and his release shot down Fuwa’s throat. Raiden’s pace quickened, and it seemed like only moments had passed before he, too, was crying out from the force of his release._ _

__Horobi’s shaft slid from Fuwa’s lips, and he groaned softly from the loss, his eyes sliding shut once again, and he felt Naki shudder as they, too, came._ _

__God…that had been incredible._ _

__“I want him this time,” Horobi said._ _

__“I want a turn, too,” Naki said, and Fuwa could feel his shaft sliding from their body, and he groaned softly._ _

__“I wonder if he can take all three of us,” Raiden mused. “He feels so damn good, I don’t want to stop being inside him.”_ _

__“Hmm…well, let’s find out.”_ _

__Fuwa’s eyes snapped open at Horobi’s casual declaration, and he wanted to say “hey, no, there’s no way I can fit three dicks in my ass, are you insane?”_ _

__And yet…god, the very thought had his cock stiffening again._ _

__Raiden left his body briefly, just long enough to lay on his back on the bed, before bringing Fuwa onto him, Fuwa’s back flush against his chest as he poured more lube on his shaft, then slid into him once again._ _

__Fuwa whimpered softly as Horobi moved between his legs, his shaft slick with lube, and began to slowly work himself in._ _

__It was too much. He wouldn’t be able to take the entire thing, Fuwa thought frantically to himself. Raiden groaned from behind him, and his fingers moved up to Fuwa’s nipples, plucking at the hardened nubs and making Fuwa moan even louder._ _

__It seemed absolutely impossible that Horobi would be able to be fully inside him at the same time as Raiden, but the next thing Fuwa knew, Horobi was shifting carefully, making room for Naki to get closer. And, Fuwa realized, he was being stretched even further to make room for one more shaft._ _

__When it started to slip in, Fuwa’s lips parted with a loud whimper. “C-can’t take anymore…please…”_ _

__Raiden’s lips were on his neck, and Horobi’s fingers caressed his hip, even as Naki’s hand shifted Fuwa’s thigh._ _

__Were they already all inside him?_ _

__Their movements were shallow and careful, and it felt…indescribable. Fuwa didn’t know if he felt as though he were being torn apart, or if it was the best thing he’d ever felt. He wanted to stop, but he didn’t want to lose that amazing feeling of being so _full_._ _

__Then one of them thrust in deeper than before, and Fuwa’s hands grabbed at whatever he could reach. An arm, a hip, anything that would keep him grounded. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, he wanted _more_ , he didn’t want it to end, it wouldn’t be over soon enough._ _

__The bedroom door opened to reveal Jin, and Fuwa eagerly wondered if he would be joining them as well._ _

__Then Jin flung something into the middle of the writhing bodies on the bed, and it felt like whatever madness that had possessed them suddenly dissipated. And as they all scrambled away from each other, Fuwa realized that, yes, three dicks were far too many to take at once, and he felt himself checking out of consciousness for a bit._ _

__*_ _

__“So after you went upstairs, and everybody else was following you, I cleaned up and then looked in that book again. Turns out, several of the pages were stuck together in the beginning. It took some careful work, but I separated them, and found out that recipe had been for…well…a really strong aphrodisiac. Anyone remotely near you when you got splashed with it would want to fuck you till they couldn’t move anymore. I guess whoever made it was trying to get with someone and made it a lot stronger than it should have been. Anyway, there was an antidote listed in the back, and I’m glad it took a lot less time to make than the aphrodisiac, because I heard a lot of noises coming from upstairs. I had to make sure to get it on all of you, so I stuck it in a water balloon and chucked it in the middle of…well.”_ _

__“The middle of the writhing fuck train?” Fuwa suggested, grimacing as he shifted slightly. He’d been in bed for half of the weekend with ice packs laid across his backside, and he wondered if he would ever be able to look his housemates in the eyes again. “But why didn’t it affect you? I mean, you were right there when you dumped the bottle on me originally.”_ _

__Jin patted Fuwa’s shoulder and rose from his seat. “Be glad that I’m ace, or you might have literally been ripped apart. I highly doubt you could have handled four dicks, Fuwa-san. Anyway, text me when you need another ice pack.”_ _

__Fuwa groaned, burying his face in his pillow._ _

__No sex for him for a very long time. Maybe not ever again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this whole idea was somewhat inspired by my Sims household (which is Metsubojinrai and Fuwa). I have the supernatural expansion, and Jin is the one who wants to make a bunch of elixirs. I just made up the mysterious recipe for Big Horny Elixir.


End file.
